Talk:Multiplayer
Complaint ITS JUST LIKE CALL OF DUTY Multiple Pages? Does anyone else think that separate pages should be created for the different modes in multiplayer when the game actually comes out? I'm just thinking that this page will get a little overcrowded if we wish to go into detail about a different game mode's features (i.e. the rules or what items are available). I'm not saying that any should be created now, I'm just thinking about the possibility that when the game comes out there'll be loads of detail that would make this page too long. Perhaps this could act as a more general page for Multiplayer that sums everything up? Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 09:19, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Characters? I like this multiplayer page, though it will need to be broken up to different pages and organized when the final details are known. It's a good page to sum up Ascension's multiplayer and any other future GOW games that may have it. Few questions cause I'm not part of beta. The hero characters listed are of Greek heroes. Videos from E3 show them listed at the sides of the customize area, five of which come from preorders. For any one in the beta have any more details about Jason or Hector, ect? Are they playable characters to be or just armor sets for blank warriors? Are those the only playable heroes or are there more? Can you paly as Hercules in the Hercules arena? Pretty much wondering how the heroe aspects work in this multiplayer. Unknown-beta info is a bit confusing as it stands. If they're are no true playable heroes and just armor sets then that should be stated. Anyone who has some details from the beta please explain if you can. 21:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) In regards to Hector and the likes, no, I very much doubt you can actually play as them. The reason why they're on here is probably because the characters in the multiplayer Demo at E3 where all named after heroes just for presentation and to give the player a suitable name. They probably thought 'Jason' was a better name than 'Player 3' so they went with it. Although, I wouldn't edit the page until this has been confirmed just incase there are costumes that are available to unlock in the single player that share the names of some heroes. The Mythological Heroes Pack just has armour that they've given a name to, you don't get to be the actuall guy. Also, unfortunately you can't play as Hercules in the map as he's an AI character and an environmental hazard. Shmeagle Two wrongs don't make a right, but they do make a good exuse 21:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Multiple characters? Can you have multiple characters or do you have to do something like make multiple psns or can you not have more than one at all? 1VS1 mode how about 1VS1 mode (bout of honor) ? MAGIC , ITEMS , EQUIPMENTS , RELIC how about magic , item , equipment and relic in multiplayer